It Will Rain
by Winter.Maiden11
Summary: First take on Tadashi and Elsa pair. Can't think of a better title. But hope you like it. Enjoy.


The sky has beginning to dark, dark clouds began to covered the blue sky. This is expected as in the news said it will begin to rain this week. Elsa sighed knowing she forgot the most important thing, umbrella. She never forget to bring her umbrella unless she changed her bag. But today is just a wrong time. Their classes have finished which made her relieved knowing she will made it home before the rain comes. Honey Lemon bid her goodbye, she told her that she have to go now coz she has to meet up with her Mom. So sadly Elsa will go home, alone. She packed her things and neatly arranged the test tubes and beakers on the respective places, and cleaned up the table. Chemistry is their last subject. And one of her favorite subjects, besides arts. She lightened up whenever they do their experiments, the more she learns, the more she felt happy. Maybe it's the only way she could get away with the secrets she's been holding. She looked at her hands. It's been two years since the incident happened. She almost killed Anna then, she wanted to be more isolated but because of her sister, she's beginning to change. They decided to take up their college here in San Fransokyo. So a year ago, they entered the University here in San Fransokyo. Eventually she began to get used to the people and environment around her. Anna was so glad that her sister has changed.

"If there's a way to remove this curse." She whispered. Her hands began to form a specks of ice around it. She yelp and shook it vigorously. She could almost control her power, yet that's different when she's upset. She stood up straight and keep herself calm. She closed her eyes. When she opened it, a tiny bit of snows were falling over, until she could feel it almost covered the lab. She panicked and quickly head out. Hoping nobody will enter the lab. What will they say if they saw the room filled with snow. She ran through the empty hallways, snows beginning to fade. Good thing there's nobody around. She decided to head home quickly. As she ran towards the school gate it began to rain. She tried to ran through it but it get heavier. She found a shed on the campus ground and decided to stay inder it for awhile. The rain might stop in a few minutes. She looks almost soaked. Elsa let out a huge sigh as she waited. There are few students who were also waiting, stranded on the campus. As she ran towards the school gate it began to rain. She tried to ran through it but it get heavier. She found a shed on the campus ground and decided to stay inder it for awhile. The rain might stop in a few minutes. She looks almost soaked. Elsa let out a huge sigh as she waited. There are few students who were also waiting, stranded on the campus.

"Hey Elsa." A familiar voice called behind. She turned and saw Tadashi.

"Hi." She smiled. Tadashi is her groupmate in robotics.

"Forgot your umbrella?" He asked.

"Yeap. This is the only time I forgot it and it rained." She chuckled in embarrassment.

"Well that's ironic." Tadashi chuckled.

Elsa looked towards him and saw the umbrella his carrying. "Well at least you have your umbrella." She noted. "Why are you still here by the way?"

"Oh. I've decided to fix some things on the lab before I head home, then this happened." He said.

"Ohh." She nodded and stared at the rain drops.

"Even if you have an umbrella you could still get wet on that kind of rain." He noted.

"Yeah." She added. She didn't talked much. She didn't even know what or how to start a conversation. She knows Tadashi but she barely talk to him unlike Anna and Honey Lemon does. Unless when it comes to their group projects. It's silent and they're only stared at the rain. Yet she find comfortable. It feels like Tadashi feels the same.

The rain started to weakened a bit later. Elsa smiled and let out sigh of relief, which Tadashi noticed.

"Seems forever doesn't it?" He said.

"Yeah, at last." She said.

"Hey, you can borrow my umbrella." Tadashi said.

Elsa blinked. "Oh. No it's okay. I guess, It will stop in few minutes so I just wait for it." She said.

"Don't worry I have my cap." He said, and tipped his cap.

Elsa smiled. "But you. We all know that just a few days ago you had cold and you barely get well. So you need it much more than me." She tilted her head.

"You're right. But I never wanted you to just let walk out in the rain so I decided we just go share this umbrella." He sneered. "Since this umbrella is fit for the two of us." He said as he opened it.

Elsa just smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you say." She said.

He smiled and looked around. "We just have to stay a bit and wait for it to drizzle."

She looked at him and nodded. For a moment she saw him smiled. She can't help but adore that smile. Maybe that is why most of the girls in campus have a crush on him. His smile. She knew him not for long and doesn't notice it until today. She admit he's good looking but she never notice it. Now she know. She smiled to herself.

"Something's wrong?" Tadashi asked catching her gaze. Elsa snapped and quickly looked down. "Nothing!" She blinked. _That's embarrassing_.

"It's just drizzling. Mind if we start going." He smiled.

Elsa tried to fixed herself. "Yeah. We better be." She chuckled in embarrassment, as they walk byv. She covered herself in a face palm for what happened.


End file.
